


Forever and a day

by peachandcloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit sad but im not good with angst so maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandcloud/pseuds/peachandcloud
Summary: Sungwoon finds himself still waiting at the exact place where he lost his happiness.





	Forever and a day

Six years have passed.

 

Sungwoon can still clearly remember the first time he met him. 

 

 

 

_He was a transfer student but almost everyone seems to have fallen for him. He's handsome, smart, friendly and with all that his smile can brighten up anyone's day. That smile he'd like to see every second, every minute, every day if he can._

 

_He remembers how their first encounter was. It wasn't that good. First he called him small, second he called him cute. Sungwoon doesn't like it when people calls him cute or small, and more if both were used together on him. And to add up, a transfer student whom he doesn't even know._

 

_He tried to ignore him but the guy's like a big puppy following him around the university every single day. He even joined the same club where Sungwoon was a part of. Sungwoon's not heartless to keep ignoring someone who seems to have been trying so hard to be his friend - especially not when he always look at him with those puppy eyes._

 

_Days passed and the two became good friends and from that friendship, love has bloomed._

 

* * *

 

 

Sungwoon finds himself still waiting at the exact place where he lost his happiness. He looked up the sky as he raised his hand, reaching out for it. _I miss you_. And with that, tears raced down his cheeks. He can no longer hold on remembering all these memories.

 

Time indeed moved slowly but passed so quickly. There's not a day he did not wish for him to be able to go back in time and just be with him again; To see him again, to feel his touch, to embrace him and tell him how much he loves him. If only he can go back and just stop time just for them to be together, always, just like how they promised each other. _I'll always be with you, always, forever._

 

 

 

 

 

"I knew it, you're here again hyung."

 

He turned around and sees Seongwu ― who seems to have ran as was breathing hardly. The said guy then walks towards him slowly. Soon as he was faced to him, Seongwu then wiped all trails of tears from his face. With concerned look, he stared at him for a while.

 

"Hyung, it's been six years already. I know how much you love him, but.." He caress Sungwoon's face as he continued, "Can't you just forget about him?" _And look into me_.

 

Sungwoon smiled bitterly. He knows Seongwu cares for him, in fact this guy in front of him has never left his side. "You know i tried too.."

 

 

 

 

 

Sungwoon tried to escape from these memories, but deep inside he knows himself he can't ― no he doesn't want to. He'd rather feel this pain all over again than to forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to 영원+1 and this idea suddenly came up. I want to write a bit longer but I've been getting sick these past few days already so.. I'll try to make up on next chapters. And apologies if there's any mistake with spelling and grammar.
> 
> ps. i miss nielwoon :(


End file.
